


Wayward Squirrels

by Destiel_5eva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: An asshole squirrel, Car Accidents, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Nurse Castiel, Police Officer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/pseuds/Destiel_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “It’s 2 in the morning and I was just trying to get home but I left my sunroof open all day and now there’s a squirrel in my car and it scared me and I drove into a pole – would you please stop laughing you’re a cop. you’re supposed to be helping”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry man, really… but come on!” The police officer wipes away a tear, his eyes still sparkling with mirth. Castiel is not impressed. He’s cold and tired and hungry and now in the possession of a totalled car. He watches the cop with his arms wrapped around his chest, hugging himself and barely refraining from rocking back and forth on his heels. He’s not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayward Squirrels

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to help get out of my writers block.  
> Enjoy!

It’s two o’clock in the morning when Castiel’s shift at the hospital ends. He can feel sleeps clutches pulling at him, urging him to crash. He’ll be happy to oblige, just as soon as he gets home. Right now, he’s crossing the hospital parking lot to where his car is parked, looking lonely in the deserted lot.

A breeze nips at Castiel, mussing his hair and he wishes he had brought his trench coat. Instead he’s dressed in his navy blue scrubs, a thin long sleeved tee underneath the only thing providing any sort of barrier from the weather. He picks up his pace, his messenger bag knocking against his side.

When Cas reaches his car, a small silver Prius he curses. The sunroof is open. Which means for the past eleven and a half hours the interior of his car has been open to the elements. Cas sighs, pulling out his keys. There really is nothing to be done except go home and try to remember not to do it again.

Cas allows himself a moment to relax once he’s settled behind the steering wheel. He rolls his shoulders and stretches his arms out in front of him, hearing a joint in his back pop. Castiel loves being a nurse, but its times like these… the long hours, the tiredness, that it really makes him wonder why he chose this career path. But of course, he knows why. It’s the people. The patients. Watching as people come in sick and injured and watching them go home healthy and happy. That’s why. It’s the joy that makes it all worthwhile. Castiel knows he wouldn’t give any of it up for the world.

Starting the car, Cas backs out of the lot. He flicks the radio on, setting the volume low as he loses himself to his thoughts. He’s forming a shopping list in his head.Tapping his fingers along to a boppy song Castiel heads home.

A scratching noise breaks Castiel from his musings. He tears his eyes briefly from the road, a frown creasing his brow. He sees nothing other than an empty seat beside him. He shakes his head, thinking that he’s just tired and hearing things, turning his attention back to the road.

Hearing the noise again, Castiel really begins to question his sanity. “What the…?” he sees a flash of brown and suddenly a small creature is darting from its hiding spot below the passenger seat. Castiel yelps, swerving violently as the squirrel runs across the dashboard. His heart is thumping as the animal stares at him, its little nose working, its tail swishing. Adrenalin pulses through Castiel and his fingers tighten on the steering wheel. His scream is high pitched and shrilly when the squirrel launches itself at him, taking his hands from the wheel to scramble for the animal. He flings it from him and it runs willingly, over the backseat.

Castiel gasps, grabbing the wheel, eyes back on the road. There’s no time to swerve as his car as it hurtles towards the street pole. The car comes to an abrupt stop, the front crunching in and jerking Castiel forward, his seatbelt yanking him backwards.

The silence that follows is deafening. Castiel closes his eyes, feeling his heart in his throat. _Oh God, oh God oh God,_ the chant starts in his head as panic sinks its claws into him. Fumbling with the seatbelt, Castiel falls out of the car, stumbling away to sit on the curb in the darkness. His head drops into his hands as he sucks in deep breaths. Castiel is vaguely aware of the squirrel hopping from the car and scampering away. “Fucking _bastard_ ,” Castiel hisses, rubbing his chest where the seatbelt half strangled him.

Castiel numbly heads back to his wreck of a car to pull out his bag to fetch his phone and call for a tow truck. He’s speaking to a man when the smoke begins rising from the hood. He watches in horror as something sets itself on fire and he has to jump away from the now _burning_ wreck of a car. He hangs up, watching from a distance as sparks and small flames light up his car. Castiel just shakes his head. _This would only happen to me,_ he thinks glumly. A quick look to his surroundings tell Castiel he’s the only one around. He sends a quick prayer upstairs thanking God his erratic driving could have injured nobody else.

It’s not five minutes later that the police arrive. A cop hops out of the car, ambling over to Castiel who’s illuminated by the headlights of the car. “Rough night?” he asks, voice gruff. Castiel nods, not tearing his eyes away from his car. As he watches the fire puts itself out just as abruptly as it started. “You wanna tell me what happened?” the cop… officer Winchester, Castiel squints at his name badge, asks.

“Well, my shift ended and I walked across the parking lot to find that I left my sunroof open all day. I was driving along and a squirrel jumped out from beneath the passenger seat, ran across the dashboard before attacking me. I flung it off and then crashed into that pole,” Castiel retells his story, deadpan and unamused. Officer Winchester watches him and as the story progresses, his scowl slowly transforms into a full-blown grin. The silence that follows Castiel’s story is brief for the cop begins laughing.

He laughs so hard he actually stumbles and has to fling his arms out to regain balance. Tears stream and gasping follows as the cop tries to get a hold of himself. “You’re supposed to be _helping_ me,” Castiel lets his desperation leak into his voice. Seriously, he can’t believe this man is laughing at him! This is not a laughing matter. He could have _died._

“I’m sorry man, really… but come on!” The police officer wipes away a tear, his eyes still sparkling with mirth. Castiel is not impressed. He’s cold and tired and hungry and now in the possession of a totalled car. He watches the cop with his arms wrapped around his chest, hugging his bag and barely refraining from rocking back and forth on his heels in agitation. “Alright well… you’ve called a tow?” Castiel nods and the cop seems to be satisfied. “Well it was an accident so there’s not much that can be done. You’ve got insurance?”

“Barely,” Castiel grumbles. He has no idea if his insurance covers crashes caused by wayward squirrels.

“Just think, it may not be a write off,” Officer Winchester chirps. Castiel levels him with a disbelieving look to which the cop shrugs his shoulders, still looking amused at Castiel’s misfortune. “Have you got a ride home?” the police officer asks, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Castiel takes a moment to admire this jovial police officer. Tall, broad, dark hair, impressive build, lovely smile… Castiel glances away guiltily.

“No,” he grumbles, huddling when a bitingly cold gust of wind slams into them.

They wait in silence for the tow truck to arrive. When it does two men get out and quickly get to work. Chains clang and Castiel’s car gives a pitiful groan as the tow truck begins pulling it from its resting place around the pole. Officer Winchester heads over to where the tow truck driver is directing Castiel’s car onto his truck. They speak briefly before the cop is making his way back over, handing Castiel the tow truck drivers’ card.

“You’ll be able to take a look at it in the morning and they’ll see if it’s salvageable. Until then, I can give you a ride home,” he offers and if Castiel hadn’t been watching him for the past five minutes, he wouldn’t have caught the hopeful way the officer looks at him or the slightly fond expression on his face before the professional mask slips back into place.

“I’d like that, thank you,” Castiel gives him a tentative smile. The officer practically beams back at him. They walk back to Officer Winchester’s patrol car Castiel hesitates until the cop nods to the passenger side and Castiel hops in. He balks at all the technology clogging up the interior of the car. The police officer shrugs in a ‘what can you do’ way. Castiel swallows, quickly buckling up and keeping his hands in his lap. It wouldn’t do well to break the law in a cop car.

It’s awkward in the car. Castiel doesn’t know what to do with himself and Officer Winchester is silent as he drives, keeping his eyes trained on the road ahead of them. The only noise the occasional gurgle from the police radio. Castiel stares out the window only murmuring directions every now and then.

They’re almost at Castiel’s house when Officer Winchester speaks. His voice is quiet, “I’m sorry for laughing at you but you have to admit that it’s not everyday you get a call out to an accident and the reason for it is a rouge squirrel.”

“I can see how that wouldn’t happen very often,” Castiel smiles, turning to face the police officer.

“Um… My name’s Dean by the way,” Dean says somewhat shyly, his eyes flicking to Castiel’s.

“I’m Castiel… Turn left here and the second driveway.” Dean pulls up outside Castiel’s house, cutting the engine.

“Thank you for the ride,” Castiel nods, struggling with his seatbelt. Dean snorts, covering his mouth with his hand as Castiel finally frees himself.

“Oh shush you,” Cas admonishes. Dean holds his hands up in surrender. Castiel rolls his eyes opening the door.

“Wait!” Dean rushes, putting a tentative hand on Castiel’s shoulder. Cas turns back with a raised eyebrow. Dean pulls a pen from a notebook tucked away in one of the many pockets on his person. He scribbles down something on a blank speeding ticket before ripping it off and handing it to Cas.

“What’s this?” Castiel asks.

“Just ah… if you wanted to… I don’t know…” Dean stutters, rubbing his face in his anxiousness. Castiel eyes the telephone number before looking back at the cop.

“I will.”

“Yeah?” Dean sounds adorably hopeful. Castiel nods, taking extra care to slip the ticket into his notebook from his bag.

“Yeah. Have a lovely rest of the night, Dean.”

“You too, Cas.”

Castiel watches Dean drive away from his doorstep; he gives a wave as Dean drives away. He smiles to himself, feeling warm and bubbly inside. Calling the very lovely police officer back is definitely on the agenda.


End file.
